


Another 9 Minutes

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Songfic, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-06-13
Updated: 2000-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A Josh/Donna songfic involving a snooze alarm.





	Another 9 Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Another 9 minutes  
Author: Cindy Brewer  
Disclaimer: I don't own them and am making no profit  
Notes: The song used in this fic is "Another 9  
minutes" by Yankee Grey no copyright infridgement is  
intended. And many thanks to Vicki for betaing this.:)

  
A hand snaked out from under a purple blanket and  
smacked the snooze button on the alarm clock. The  
annoying alarm stopped but the music continued. Josh  
Lyman half listened to the song as he buried himself  
deeper under the covers and pulled the sleeping woman  
next to him into his arms.

/Six thirty in the morning   
I'm in the middle of the sweetest dream   
When I hear that clock calling me   
I wrestle with the feeling   
That the day's starting way too soon   
I hit the button just to buy a little time   
To keep you in these arms of mine   
For another nine minutes   
Let the world stop   
Steal a few moments from this old clock   
'Cause this is my dream and I want to stay in it   
For another nine minutes /

"Was that the alarm?"Donna Moss asked sleepily not  
opening her eyes.

Josh shook his head as he placed a kiss on her bare  
shoulder. "No, go back to sleep."

/I love the way the sunlight   
Dances on your perfect skin   
Girl, I wish this night would never end   
But we gotta get moving   
Can't eat if we don't get paid   
But I got us a better idea   
Let's pull up the covers and stay right here/

Josh knew the snooze button would only allow them  
another ten minutes but right now that seemed like an  
eternity.

/For another nine minutes   
Let the world stop   
Steal a few moments from this old clock   
'Cause this is my dream and I want to stay in it   
For another nine minutes /

Donna smiled as she snuggled closer to Josh. She had  
heard the alarm go off but hadn't protested when Josh  
had hit the snooze button. Even though she knew Josh  
had a staff meeting at seven thirty all she wanted  
to do was stay in his arms.

/I hit the button just one more time   
To keep you in these arms of mine   
For another nine minutes   
Let the world stop   
Steal a few moments from this old clock 

Josh watched Donna sleep still not quite used to  
waking up with her in his arms even though they'd been  
dating for the past six months. After he had been  
dating Joey for a few months he noticed that Donna was  
starting to get serious about a navy pilot she had  
met. The prospect of losing her both  
professionally and personally had propelled him to  
take a leap of faith for the first time in his life.

/'Cause this is my dream and I want to stay in it   
For another nine minutes   
Let the world wait   
Whose gonna care if we're a little bit late   
This is my dream and I want to stay in it. /

The alarm went off for a second time and this time  
Donna reached over Josh and turned the radio off.

"Come on," Donna stated as she gave him a quick kiss.  
"You have a staff meeting in half an hour."

"I know," Josh replied as he pulled her close.

Donna rested her head on his chest. "You know how Toby  
is when anybody's late."

Josh sighed. "Good point. I thought he was going to  
literally take Sam's head off when he was late for the  
last meeting."

"I love you."Donna replied softly as she sat up.

Josh reached over and carassed her right cheek. "I  
love you too. I'll even let you have the shower  
first."

Donna laughed. "You really know how to treat a woman,  
Joshua."

End  



End file.
